Talk:Giolla
Coloured Image From Forum:Colored Manga Images: *Question: "Should we use the colored chapter covers on this wiki?" *Final Verdict: "Colored Chapter covers will be used on this Wiki." Relevant words have been bolded for emphasis - the image uploaded is not a cover. (Also, since when do Staw's non-elected-pseudo-admin rights extend to editing locked pages outside of renaming images etc?) 10:41, July 13, 2013 (UTC) People agreed to using the stand-alone images in galleries. The other poll was for replacing the black and whites entirely. 10:43, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Read the whole forum. Discussion was kinda convoluted though, and given the number of objections that arose at various points seems like polling that too might have been the better way to go. I'll concede for now. 11:05, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Zodiaque makes some interesting points. Note also that since the digitally colored versions are not done by Oda himself we should make that apparent in the appearance section. It would be awkward if the volume covers that are released later use a different color pallet... MasterDeva (talk) 00:31, July 14, 2013 (UTC) It's written the same way we do for characters that are only colored in the anime (Any character that isn't major). If the volume covers differ later, then we can note that the digital version is different. 00:36, July 14, 2013 (UTC) That's what I said above. We should specifically note in the appearance section that the colors used are from the digit color editions. MasterDeva (talk) 01:04, July 14, 2013 (UTC) But we don't do that for the characters that only are colored in the anime. So far, this is only known "official" color scheme of hers, so it's all that we have to write a description on. If Oda draws her later, and it's different, then we note the difference. (Unless you think we should add, "In the anime" to all those characters.) 01:06, July 14, 2013 (UTC) I'm not saying that we should write something along the lines of "Oda did not colour her yet" but more like "In the digital color edition..." or similar to what you wrote inside the brackets. We do not know yet Oda's involvement with them after all.MasterDeva (talk) 01:13, July 14, 2013 (UTC) We know that Oda doesn't tell the animators what to color certain characters if he hasn't colored them. As far as we know, they do it randomly, and yet, we use their anime color scheme in the appearance section if the manga hasn't been shown. I still don't know if you want to do the same to the anime characters, because if so, then it would be fair. 02:25, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I was talking about both anime and digitally colored versions. I did not meant to single out either of them, sorry if I didn't make myself clear. MasterDeva (talk) 02:56, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Anime Jora I have no idea how to assimilate the newly aired color scheme from the anime for Jora as seen here: http://svf.2chan.net/dec/18/src/1376786627198.jpg If anyone wants to take a tackle at it; so yeah. Giant Shy Guy (talk) 09:31, August 18, 2013 (UTC) It's yellow. The one from the digital colored manga is more accurate. 09:31, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Devil Fruit She ate the Art-Art Fruit. Should we change it now ? Gunner 29 (talk) 17:05, August 19, 2013 (UTC) No. Read here: Talk:Āto Āto no Mi. The fruit's name won't be known until the RAW's released, so we're holding off until then. 17:12, August 19, 2013 (UTC) The raw is released now so it says art art fruit not ato ato fruit 08:49, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Name Why use Jora when both Viz and http://one-piece.com/ use the name Giolla? If most of Donquixote's crew's names are European-based, Giolla is Irish (or Italian), while Jora is nothing but a bad romanization. Surely you can't always just hold out until Oda writes it in English, because I think that time has probably passed. XScar (talk) 06:58, January 23, 2014 (UTC) For Jora: *The page is at http://one-piece.com/anime/character/characters/giolla *The image on that page is at http://one-piece.com/assets/uploads/anime/character/characters/20140122/jora_chara.png So we already have a contradiction, on the same webpage. *Also, see here: http://one-piece.com/anime/character/characters/machvice His name was already given as Machvise several chapters ago, so the urls can't really be trusted to any degree. *And just for kicks: http://one-piece.com/anime/character/characters/Kungfu_jugon 07:09, January 23, 2014 (UTC) We don't use official English spelling for anything. SeaTerror (talk) 15:36, January 23, 2014 (UTC) We do if it's the best available. Don't make things up. 16:46, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Not making anything up. Also that was the wrong name to use due to the romanization. SeaTerror (talk) 17:17, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Yibis is also using Giolla. The OP is right, Giolla is an Italian/Spanish (also weirdly Irish, I did not know that) and considering the nationalities of the art she reproduces, this is a lot more of a logical jump than Jora, unless Oda became a big fan of Game of Thrones, but not a big enough fan to spell Ser Mormont's name correctly. 08:24, August 28, 2015 (UTC)Ya Speech tick Watching the anime recently, I noticed that Jora seems to have the same speech tick as Shalulia where she ends her sentences with what sounds like -amasu. Would this be an interesting factoid that could be added to the trivia section? (also, it would be great if someone who knows japanese could confirm whether or not its the exact same speech tick or something slightly different in the manga) Idontknowwhatimdoing (talk) 12:40, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Where did Jora go? Okay, I know this is kinda of an ununsarable question but WHERE THE HELL DID SHE GO XD? She escaped towards Dressorsa on the bridge but she just disappeared? Oh well, I just wanted to throw that out there. Please discuss peacefuly''' '''Coz nobody ever does that. Grievous67 (talk) 22:28, December 18, 2014 (UTC)"G"rievous67 It's irrelevant. If she's going to show up, she will. Until then, her current fate is unknown. 23:31, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Third villain to be defeated twice The trivia about her being the third villain to be defeated twice in the same story arc isn't really accurate, because there have been a lot of villains who've been defeated multiples times in the same arc throughout the series. As a few examples, Mohji was knocked out twice by Luffy in the Orange Town Arc, Wapol was blown away in the fight on the Merry and at Drum Castle in the Drum Arc, Absalom and Perona were both defeated twice in Thriller Bark (Absalom by Sanji then Nami, Perona by Usopp then Kuma), and Hannyabal and the Jailer Beasts were all defeated twice in Impel Down. I'm not saying we need to add all these other examples and label her as the eleventh or whatever villain to be defeated twice, I just think we should remove the line altogether, especially since trying to label every villain could start an argument over what constitutes being "defeated" in an arc. GrandDarkLord (talk) 16:39, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, just remove it. 16:42, March 6, 2015 (UTC) I removed it, should i remove Sugar's trivia too 16:50, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Yes. 16:52, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Remove any trivia like that from anyone who has it. Once it has happened to like 4 or 5 people it is not an important distinction, and not worth mentioning in trivia. 18:44, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Old forum said to remove thirds but firsts and seconds being fine. SeaTerror (talk) 19:06, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, but its only worth keeping if it notes something irregular. Ace being known as the only person to turn down an invitation to the Shichibukai is an irregular fact. Something Luffy being the first person shown to laugh in the series isn't noteworthy because its not irregular. Does this make sense? 19:13, March 6, 2015 (UTC)